The Fear
by Riddlemione
Summary: Accords are broken and alliances are made when Robb Stark marries Thahera Lannister. The marriage is anything but ideal, but they begin to form a life together. In the beginning, things were going quite well, until the Stark patriarch loses his head. Motivated by fear for her family and her own body, Thahera will join in on the game of thrones.
1. It waits for the day

"I'll send the fucking raven myself, Ned." Robert Baratheon, already 5 ales deep, proclaimed. "Fuck Frey. The shit fucks his own daughters I bet you. You want Rob to be married to a woman with a cunt used by her dear old dad?"

Robb and Theon remained silent as Robert spoke. "I have already promised my son to marry a Frey daughter and so it shall be. I don't make a habit of breaking oaths and I do not intend to start now."

"Oh come off it, Ned. Sansa will be married to my son and Robb will be married to Cersei's cousin. You will have two of the most powerful houses as an ally. Do you the think Frey will have the guts to say something that might cross you?"

"If you can convince Lord Frey that the arrangement needs to be broken in order for Robb to marry the Lannister girl then so it shall be done. I give you my word, but until then no such arrangement will be made."

"Oh, I can convince Frey to call off the engagement to whatever monster he has intended for Robb." He raised his cup before guzzling down the rest of his contents.

"If I recall, Thahera the Harpy was never too fond of you Robb." Theon joked under his breath to his friend. Robb remarked by elbowing him in the rib.

"Robb?" Ned questioned. "Do you have anything you would like say?"

Quickly clearing his throat, Robb answered. "No father. Whatever arrangements you and our king deem fit, I agree to as well. I'm afraid I must retire now." He said standing from the table. "Your highness." He said bowing to Robert. "Father. Good night."

Theon followed suit and was quickly by Robb's side. Robb was walking briskly to his chambers wanting to avoid conversation with Theon. "It seems as though you can't catch a break, my friend. First engaged to an offspring of Frey's then to the Ice Queen's ugly duckling of a cousin. I will pray that your wedding night may not be your last."

"Father had no choice in who he was to wed and he and my mother are more in love than any two people in the seven kingdoms. Definitely more in love than you and the red-headed girl who just so happens to live by the brothels."

"Complete coincidence."

"But of course."

"All I'm trying to get at is that you could maybe just sneak away. Go live amongst the direwolves and wildlings."

"I suppose the two are better than my two present brides." Robb joked cracking a smile.

"Do you remember how much we hated her? Poor girl nearly threw herself off a tower trying to get away from our cruel pranks." He laughed only for a minute before catching himself. It only had been a week since Bran's fall and he still has yet to wake from his sleep. "Robb, I didn't think-"

"No." Robb said halting outside of his bedroom. "I know you would never purposefully intend to mock Bran's accident. Just don't mention anything to father. He would be sure to have your head." Theon simply nodded in agreement. "Frey is never going to agree to break the arrangement. No matter if it was by father's orders or Robert's. I'll see you tomorrow, Theon."

"See you in the morning." Theon said as Robb opened his chamber door.

As he undressed and readied himself for bed, Robb could not help but to recall the last time he saw the Lannister girl. She looked like anything, but a Lannister. She had wild, curly brown hair that often got in the way of her face. The Lannister's were known for their poise and beauty and Thahera would often be teased that she tripped over air and her beauty was nowhere to be found. At the time of her first and only trip to Winterfell, she was growing quite awkwardly into womanhood. She was only 11 when she came to meet the Starks in hopes for the two families to make an arrangement, but because of the two constantly fighting and nearly trying to kill the other, no arrangements were made and the intentions forgotten.

Robb picked up the direwolf that had been nipping at his ankles and placed him on the bed. Although his father thought it was uncalled for, Robb liked for the little beast to sleep at his feet.

Turning down the lanterns and getting himself settled into bed, he could not help but shake the image of the horrid little girl that his father wanted him to wed so long ago. His possibilities of future brides were looking quite dim.


	2. I will let it out

"You may enter." I heard Tywin's voice from the other side of the door. Opening it, I saw him seated at the head of the table looking over scrolls.

"You called for me, My Lord." I said. I knew by now not to address him as Uncle Tywin and had a reddened cheek from the back of Cersei's hand that convinced me otherwise. I could beat the daylights out of Jaime when we were younger, but with Cersei I knew better.

"I received from our King Robert that he has took the matter of finding you a husband out of my hands." After the death of my father, Rizal, King Robert took it upon himself to help me. Apparently Rizal died defending Robert and the King has yet to forget the sacrifice. I was but an infant and my mother had died in child birth. Robert was the closest thing to a parent that I have ever had. Him finding me a husband did not surprise me whatsoever.

"Who is my newly intended if I may ask?" I questioned. "Am I the lucky wife-to-be of the Bastard Ramsay Bolton? Or perhaps I will be there to warm the bed of the Tyrell's faggot grandson."

"You will watch your tongue." Tywin snapped at me and I quickly shut my mouth. "Although you are hardly a Lannister we would not put that much shame on our family's name."

"Well who may is it?" I asked. "I'm surprised that any Lord in the seven kingdoms agreed to marry of his son to a girl that hasn't been seen in nearly a decade."

"It seems that Lord Stark remembers you of a somewhat pleasant girl and thinks you will be a proper fit." My body froze. I could feel my jaw clinch and my eyes widen.

"Lord Stark?" I questioned. "The Warden of the North? The one in Winterfell?" My heart began to flutter inside my chest. "Who am I to be wedded to?" The Bastard son that no one and everyone speaks of or his pervert ward, Theon Greyjoy.

"His eldest, Robb Stark." The bastard son would have been a better option. He was at least silent and kind. "His was originally intended to be wedded to a daughter of Lord Frey, but it seems that King Robert thought an alliance between house Lannister and Stark was a better suit for us and made the decision without telling me. We will be leaving in several days."

"Leaving for what?" I asked. "Are we making a trip to the capital?"

"We head for Winterfell before next week. Lord Stark is leaving for the capital to serve as temporary hand of the king and his two daughters are set to accompany him. I am sure Lord Stark would like to see his eldest wed and King Robert is always fond of you."

"Fond?" I scoffed. "If him being fond of me means that he marries me to a northern barbarian, then I fear what would come of me if he disliked me."

"Seem as that may, you have an obligation to your king and your family. I approve of the arrangement and so it will be done."

"And I have no say in whether or not I am okay with this?"

"And where else do you suppose you will go if you disobey?" He smirked. "I will not house you, nor will King Robert after you disrespected his orders. Your mother's family died in the war. You have nowhere to go but north. Now if you will excuse me, I have to send a raven telling Robert that we should be in Winterfell by the end of the month."

I took that as my queue to leave and left for my brother's chambers.

My brother, Edwin, held me as I cried. It was a rare thing to see me cry, but my brother was no stranger to see me weeping. He promised to accompany me to Winterfell for the wedding and stay as long as I needed, but we both knew of the forces against me. Going against the king, Lord Stark and Tywin was a bad idea and asking for a death sentence.

My ladies in waiting wasted no time in altering my mother's dress since there was little time to make a new one. It was as magnificent as anything that my seamstress could have made. My father was never once to worry about the cost of things so he spared no hesitation in his bride's dress. From what I've been told by the servants, my mother could not have cared less about her clothes or their worth. She did not love my father and the only thing that she was thankful about the marriage was me and my brother.

As promised by Tywin, we left Casterly Rock before the end of the week. I opted to ride on horseback alongside my brother which was unfortunately unpermitted. Instead, he sat in the carriage with me as we headed toward Winterfell. The journey would usually take nearly a month, but with Tywin's persistence in not stopping unless it was nighttime we should arrive in a little over two weeks.

"Are you excited to be reunited with your betrothed?" Damien teased.

"I would rather be drawn and quartered to be frank." I said as peeled the ruby skin off an apple. "Hopefully he has grown since then. If I recall, I was his height when we last met."

"The last time you met him, you were my height and now you can perfectly look up my nose." He smirked. "Hopefully he has grown so your children won't be too short. We already have one too many dwarfs in the family."

"Watch your tongue, little brother, and if Stark so much as attempts to put his seed inside of me, I will see to it that he is _never_ able to have children." I said through clenched teeth. "For all I care he can get a local whore to carry his barbaric brats because he will be lucky to sleep in the same chamber as me on our wedding night."

"I wonder if anyone warned poor Robb that he is to be married to a shrew." I narrowed my eyes at his remark to which he just gave me a lopsided smile.

"Regardless, if he expects me to be some wench to keep his bed warm and to house his children in my belly, he is sadly mistaken."

"Look," He said pulling back the fabric from the window of the carriage. "the twins." The water looked eerie as there was no sunlight to gleam off of it. "Perhaps, we can pick up a Frey girl to take your place." If only…

By the time we had reached Winterfell, night had fallen and I had fallen ill. I had not gotten much sleep since we departed from Casterly Rock so I was ready to fall asleep in something more comfortable than this cramped carriage.

Damien and Tywin had left me with my septa, a servant girl, and a guard. I could hear the commotion from the castle, most likely coming from the dining hall. I suppose they are celebrating the wedding of the eldest Stark that is to be held tomorrow. With a sickly bride and from what I overheard from Tywin, a newly crippled brother.

"My Lady, are you feeling any better?" Septa LaGrange asked.

"Hardly, Septa." I said leaning against the doorframe. "I wish I could just sleep until the whole wedding and celebrations are through." She chuckled at my remark.

"Well, I think the problem with that is that the bride cannot sleep during her own wedding." The cold wind was able to seep into the crack of the carriages and sent a chill up my spine.

"Fuck this." I said to which my septa gasped. "I will be damned if I catch ill and die then have Lord Tywin curse my name because I could not stay alive long enough to make it through the wedding." I opened the door and hopped out.

"Lady Thahera!" Septa LaGrange called out. Thankfully I was wearing a cloak and could use my hood to shield myself from the cold air giving me wind burn. Stark would have been married to a blistered bride. Septa followed behind me as did one of the guards. I spent a whole year of my childhood here and nothing had changed. The ceilings appeared to be higher back then, but I suppose it was my height that made it seem so. "And where, pray tell, do you think you are going?" The red faced Septa had questioned.

"To bed before I collapse on the castle's stairs." I said. "I haven't eaten a decent meal nor have I slept properly in nearly a month. All the while, I am also becoming flustered over a marriage that I care nothing about. If I can recall, I go to flights up and it is the first door on my left, so if you would be so kind, Septa to tell Lord Tywin that I am retiring, you are further more dismissed." Septa LaGrange was no stranger to my sharp tongue, but she stopped following me and I was free to do what I pleased; Except leave, of course.

Opening the door to what was once my bedroom, I see a boy, around the age of 9 laying in the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized. "I did not realize that someone was already sleeping here."

"I should hope so," he said not getting up. "This is my bedroom." He had the beady black eyes of a raven and looked as pale as milk. "I suppose you must be new. Nice dress. I don't take you for a servant. Much too young to be a septa, but we already have one of those." "No, I'm not a worker. Just here on business." I said coming closer to his bedside. "You are very sharp for a boy your age. What is your name?"

"You don't know me?" He said without arrogance. "I'm Bran Stark, second youngest son to Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark." The cripple…

"Well, my apologies, Lord Stark." I gave a mocked courtesy. "I have not been to Winterfell in my years. In fact, this was once the bedroom where they had me cooped up over the summer."

"You must be the Lannister girl my brother is to marry tomorrow."

"And what if I wasn't?" I asked.

"Then you are wasting your time talking to a crippled boy who cannot even get out of bed to go to a wedding that my brother doesn't even want." Yes, it was the crippled…

"Well," I said changing the subject "I am glad to hear that your brother has mutual feelings in regards to the wedding. He was quite an ass last I remember him."

"Robb?" He smiled. "An ass?"

"Between him and Theon torturing me all summer, I was lucky to make it out alive." He began to straighten up.

"What would he do?" He asked, no doubt eager to hear stories of his older brother.

"Where do I start?" I sat on the bed by his feet. "He would put dead animals underneath my bed and with the sweltering summer heat, they would stink up my chambers. Your mother, Lady Catelyn, made us switch rooms until the stench had cleared. Just juvenile things such as that. Hopefully, he will not pull such devious pranks considering I am to be his wife."

"He's not like that now, I suppose." He argued.

"Well, it was many years ago and it seems as though he has not forgotten what an absolute little beast I was."

"He may have mentioned something along the lines of an ugly duckling."

"I have yet to see him so if you see him before I do, feel free to tell him how wretched I look. Of my buck, yellow teeth and untamable hair." I teased and he laughed. "We can get you to the ceremony tomorrow. I'm sure King Robert will not enjoy standing during the ceremony so there will be chairs."

The door swung open to reveal a lady with bright blue eyes and blood red hair that was in a carefully made braid. "Hello, Mother." Bran greeted.

"Lady Catelyn." I said standing and giving a courtesy.

"This is Robb's bride who he hates."

"Bran!" Lady Catelyn said shocked at her son's boldness.

"Accurate introduction, Bran." I said smiling at him.

"Lady Thahera, such a pleasure to see how much you've grown."

"Thank you, My Lady. I was weary from the trip and came to seek out my chamber, but found your son instead."

"I am sure you've had a long journey given the short notice of the wedding."

"It's no trouble." I lied. "I feel blessed to do so." Another lie.

"If I recall, the little Lady that I knew would have done anything, but been in the same room as my son, Robb, much less marry him." She was good.

"I suppose I have matured." Lie.

"Of course." She must have caught that lie too, but did not say anything. "I've just come to wish Bran goodnight and if you like, I could escort you to the dining hall. Your uncle and brother are eating with my husband and Robb."

"As much as I would love to eat a good hearty meal, I am very tired and would like to retire if it pleases you."

"But of course," she said. I did not have the energy to be poise and gracious to a man I wanted to smother in his sleep since I was a child. "If you would be so kind to excuse me, so that I may tell my son goodnight."

"But of course." I mimicked and waited for her outside of Bran's room.

She led me to a room that was a level higher than Bran's in a bedroom that was next to Robb's chambers. "In case you wish to speak before the wedding."

"Thank you for escorting me, Lady Catelyn." I said turning to her and giving her a slight bow. "I think one more day without seeing my betrothed will not be too aggravating to Robb, but after today's journey, I will soon retire. I have not had a proper meal nor a night's sleep since we left Casterly Rock."

"I completely understand, dear." She said with kind eyes and a slight smile on her face. "It was not that long ago I made the journey from Riverrun to Winterfell. I also know what it was like meeting your groom at such a young age. Hopefully those memories of your summer here as a child do not alter your opinion of Robb or this family."

"Oh, not at all, my Lady." I said with authentic worry. "I hope I have done anything to insinuate otherwise. I was a child; we both were. I, as a woman, will not hold a grudge to the things a man did to me in his boyhood. Although devious, they were not too malicious or sinister. I survived at least!" I joked. "I just wish to retire and be well rested before the wedding tomorrow." I reached out for her delicate hand. "Since my mother is no longer with us, I think she would be upset of me not having someone to help me get ready for my wedding day. If you would be as so kind as to help me, I would be grateful." She gave my hand a tight squeeze. "Plus I'm certain the queen has more pressing matters to-"

"Say no more." she interrupted. "I shall see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, my Lady." I said releasing her hand. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

3rd POV

"You are to take this plate to her chambers and speak with her." Lady Catelyn said pushing a plate toward Robb. Who sat sandwiched between his father and a snickering Theon. "She has been traveling for a month and has not had a proper meal. You will go, give this to her, and check on your bride to be. If I have to say another word, it very may be the last words you hear. Now go." Although he was a man, Robb knew better than to argue with his mother. Picking up the plate, he bid his parents and Theon goodnight and headed toward his bride-to-be's chamber.

He gave three light knocks on the door with hopes for her to either be asleep or not able to hear him.

"Who is it?" The voice did not sound like the shrill whine of the little girl he would harass.

"It is Robb Stark, my Lady." He answered. "I was hoping to see you before the-"

"I am indecent and ready for bed." She interrupted, her tone of respect gone.

 _*Yet, still a little fire within her*_ Robb smiled at the challenge awaiting him behind these doors. "I am your husband, my Lady." He said clicking the door handle. "Indecency is no bother to me."

Hearing the turning of the door handle, Thahera abruptly ran to the door and pushed her body against this. "You are not my husband _yet_ , Stark." He could hear her hiss. He could imagine what the frizzy-haired child looked like with her nostrils flaring and teeth clenched. "If you wish to be alive during the wedding, your best hope is not trying to come through that door."

"I think I can hold up my own." He said barely pushing on the door. He could hear an audible gasp from the other side of the door. "I hope you don't hold up this sort of modesty through our marriage."

"Fuck you, Stark!" She spat. "I could climb out of this window and-"

"And what?" He questioned with delight. "Leave? Where would you go? You would be stopped at the gate before you could even leave." His comment was met with a laugh.

"I've been kept in Casterly Rock since that summer, you idiot." She said cockily. "No one outside of Tywin's orders has seen me since then, with the exception of your mother and Bran."

"Are you really that horrendous looking?" He said then regretted his words almost immediately. "I must offer my apologies for that last remark."

"No apologies needed." She sitting down, her back pressed against the door. "I was a troubling child. After returning from Winterfell, I would sneak out and not tell anyone; cause an uproar and panic in the whole castle with the guards and staff trying to find a little girl that liked to hide in small spaces."

"Really?" He asked unknowingly mimicking her by sitting down. "So it wasn't because of your unnatural beauty?" He teased.

"Oh, I don't know. They were scared you would call off the wedding so they whisked me up here in this room before you could see me." She lied with a smile plastered on her lips.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Well I heard that you were so impatient to get into my arms that you left the carriage unwarranted and stormed the castle."

"Actually it was because I was freezing outside and no one seems to care about my opinion in any of this, so I decided to just take care of it myself."

"So it _wasn't_ because they feared I would be a runaway groom."

"No, but they are afraid you might get a whore once we're married. We all know how _welcoming_ Northern girls can be."

"Yet, not nearly as cold as the ones from Casterly Rock." There was a pause before they either of them spoke. "Was it really _that_ remark that put you in silence?" He joked, but in the pit of his stomach had some concern that he may have made her cross.

"No." She answered somewhat offended. "I am just wondering as to what the real reason was as to why you came here. I know you would rather be lashed than carry on a conversation with me so I am wondering why you came here in the first place." She knew that the feud between them so many years ago did not die out and he would not willingly come here to see her; betrothed or not. "Was it your mother?"

"She told me to bring you a plate."

"I'm not hungry."

"She said you were hungry from the journey."

"I'm _tired_ from the journey."

"She didn't say anything about you being too stubborn to open up a damn door." He said aggravated now that he would have to return the plate to the kitchen.

"I'm indecent."

"I don't care."

"Give the food to your damn pup and leave me alone. Your voice is giving me a headache."

"Get used to my voice, my dear." He said standing. "You will be hearing it for the next 40-odd years."

"I would rather you cut my ears off." She spat now back in her defensive mode. "I think it would just be best if you leave me alone so that I can go to bed. If I am going to have to deal someone as intolerable as you all day tomorrow, I am going to need all the energy I can muster."

"My dear, you will have to tolerate me the rest of your life." Robb said standing. "If you are lucky, I may come to tolerate you as well and your life will go along much more smoothly. Goodnight, _wife_." He said sarcastically and walked into his chambers.

"Fuck." Thahera mustered underneath her breath. She was not known for her even-temper and with a prick like Robb Stark, she was certain she would show her shrewdness to her new family.

Thahera POV

The consistent knocking on my chamber door was the only thing that finally got me up. "Coming, coming." I muttered as I put on a rob. "Who is it?" I asked not wishing to have another wonderful conversation with the eldest Stark.

"It is your _septa_ and Lady Stark, My Lady." I could hear an aggravated Septa LaGrange say through most likely a clenched smile. I opened, but hid behind the door.

"I apologize. I had a late evening speaking with your son, Lady Stark, and I appreciated the food, but I was already indecent and ready to retire when Robb came to my door."

"So you two have not seen one another yet?" She asked puzzled.

"I'm afraid I have not, Lady Stark."

"Well never the matter, it's too late for introductions, he has went ahead along with his father and the king for a hunt this morning." She waved her hand. "And feel free to address me as Catelyn, you'll be Lady Stark soon enough." If there was one positive thing about marrying Robb, it was gaining his mother. She seemed more pleasant than any noble woman I've met. "Let's start by getting you bathed," She said. "Let's get you dressed and you can use my bathing quarters and we shall get ready with your sisters-to-be."

I was not given much privacy throughout the day and as the hours approached closer to the ceremony, I became more anxious. By the King's orders, the Queen came to join us as we prepared for my wedding. She made everything worse by suggesting my breasts be pushed farther down and to tighten my corset. Septa LaGrange obliged and had me place my hands against the wall and began to tighten it. It took nearly three times before Cersei was satisfied with a simple "I suppose that is as good as it's going to get." I wanted to snap back with 'some of us had child-bearing hips!', but I knew for the sake of my head remaining attached to my neck, I said nothing.

I was ready to lie down and rest when it was time to do my hair. Lady Stark volunteered to do this, dismissing my septa, the servants and her daughters from the room to give us a moment alone. "Have you spoke with anyone of what to expect of your wedding night, my dear?" She asked as she combed put some oil on her fingers and used them to gently comb through my hair.

"When he and I retire, you mean?"

"Yes."

"The Queen gave me some instructions as to what to do." I said. "I should just do as my husband says. Know that it will hurt. A lot. Overtime, I've been told it gets easier, but initially it hurts and there will be blood. A lot of blood. That men become angry when you cry so it's better to be on your knees, if you feel the need to cry."

"If Robb does such a thing, I will hang him from the tower by his toes!" She said shocked. I would have turned to look at her face, but my corset limited my movement. "Forget whatever sick ideas have been planted in that poor head of yours." She cooed as parted my hair, causing some of my curls to fall in my face; tickling my nose. "It will not be all sunshine and daisies, but it will be pleasant if you let it be. Robb is new to this as well; His father and I have made sure of that. I don't know what rumors you've heard being near the south, but the men of the north are not what they seem." She gathered most of my hair and tied in in a tight ribbon. _These women and having the need to make everything tight_. "When Ned and I first met, we were children, like you and Robb, although we got off to a better start, we still were not intended for one another. I was meant to marry his brother, but the gods had other plans." I could practically feel her beaming smile. "Are wedding was a nightmare to be frank. It rained, I was soaked and freezing on the way back to the castle and the banner men became so drunk and boisterous that one of them picked me up and a mob practically formed and carried the two of us to our wedding chamber. I was so embarrassed I could have cried and Ned was so angry I thought he would have done some beheading, but when he saw me so upset; he laughed. He apologized and we talked. Nothing more. He did not make any advances or try to do anything I was uncomfortable with. Do not mistake me, my dear, as a wife, it is expected of you to eventually bed your husband and carry his heir, but as a Stark, we do not expect you to welcome a man inside of you that you are not acquainted with, husband or not." I could feel her begin to twist my hair and use a somewhat sharp hairpin to hold it into place. With the amount of discomfort, I was almost did not mind Robb removing my clothes.

"Do you have any advice?" I asked. "From what I heard from some of my family you and Ned are quite happy as a couple, even after all these years."

"It is a partnership." She stated as she continued to twirl and pin. "I believe we became a stronger couple once I bore him a child. We had just wedded and he was off to war. He had no knowledge of how I was doing and was not present at the time of Robb's birth. I was nearly heartbroken. When he came home and saw me holding his child, the look on his face that I bore him a son was all worth it. Making him happy has made me happy. He has given me five beautiful children and a life any girl could dream of. For you and Robb, my best advice would make it a competition seeing as you two enjoy like to outdo one another. See who can make the other person the most happy; that is what will make your marriage better. Love did not just happen to us. We built it slowly, stone by stone, over the years."

"Thank you, My Lady." I said as she began braiding my hair near my temple so tightly I felt fresh tears in my eyes. "Do you know who is to walk alongside me?"

"I think it is presumed that your uncle, Tywin will be the one to walk you down." She said. "Do you have another request?"

"If it were not too much trouble, could you perhaps ask that my brother be the one to do it?" Walking with Uncle Tywin would just make my current emotions worse. "Not to show any disrespect, but Lord Tywin is not necessarily the joking type. At least with Damien he can make a joke of some sort to ease my nerves."

"But of course." She said. "I will speak to him when the party gathers in the great hall and send your brother up to retrieve you shortly after we depart."

"Thank you, Lady Catelyn."

Luckily, Tywin accepted my request and sent my brother. He had to aid me to stand up seeing as the corset was still so tight. "Wow, sister, might I say… You _actually_ look like a girl for once."

"If this corset was not so restricting I would punch you in the face right now." I said with narrowed eyes.

"You should have chosen Tywin to escort you." He said. " At least he is so well in age, if you decided to make a run for the hills, he could not chase after you."

"Well, if being Lady Catelyn's new daughter by law is the best thing that comes out of this marriage, so be it." I said. "Help me put my veil on. I felt too hot when Lady Catelyn left to wear it."

"Glad you are seeing the brighter side of things." He said holding out his arm for me to take. "Shall we?"

"Unfortunately." I replied taking his arm and headed toward the godswoods.

"I feel as though I'm going to be sick." I said feeling slightly feverish in this cold weather. "Not being able to hardly see isn't help either."

"It's just nerves." He said giving my hand a light squeeze. "Don't throw up until after you drink then you can blame it on the wine instead of you being so scared. Plus, if you look sick then no one can't tell. I can barely see you through that black sheet you're wearing."

"I am not scared and its _called_ a _veil_." I hissed.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Then prove it." He whispered as we positioned ourselves from what I could make out as the beginning of the aisle.

The was an uncomfortable silence as we made our way to my blurred groom. When my hands were put into Robb's, his felt comfortable cold and dry compared to my sweaty palms. I listened to the septon speak and repeated my vows almost as if under a spell of some sort. It was not until I had to turn for Robb to put his cloak over my shoulders, making me feeling even hotter. "Let it be known, that Lord Robb Stark has symbolized his oath of protection by placing his cloak on the shoulders of Lady Thahera of the house Lannister." _We get it, move_ _ **on**_ _!_ "With that, Lord Stark, you may remove your new bride and symbolize your oath of love and affection and kiss her."

I could not help, but notice that this whole time, I had been looking at down at my feet. When I felt Robb beginning to lift up my veil, I could feel the cool wind of Winterfell touch my cheek and the savory feeling made me close my eyes in satisfaction. I was so entranced by the feeling; I did not know my eyes were still closed until I noted the veil was completely removed. I tore my eyes away from the ground and finally looked at my new husband.


	3. To give it a reason

**Thank you for all the love guys! Trying to send out PMs of thank you messages (some of you who followed I can't PM, but) thank you to everyone who has shown some support. Go follow & fave down below. Trying to do an update every Sunday, but will be on a hiatus on the last week of June (going on holiday/vacation and my mac on the hot, sandy beach is not a good idea). I am looking for a Beta Reader so if you are interested (the more the merrier), PM me. I just finished re-reading Taming Of The Shrew which was inspiration for the dynamic between Robb & Thahera (which is pronounced Tha(h)-hair-ah)**

 **After this chapter I will be putting music tracks at the beginning of each chapter that goes along with the chapter. PM any song suggestions. There will also be music directly used in the chapter. I will put that in bold and in parenthesis. The song for the overall story is It's The Fear by Within Temptation.**

 **If anyone wants to make art (story picture, video, polyvore set, etc.) let me know and I would love to include it!**

 **OC characters (All other GoT characters are the same as the actors in the show)**

 **A young Jaime Dornan- Damien**

 **Adelaide Kane –Thahera**

 **Rachel Weisz-Eva**

 **Much love,**

 **-RM**

Third POV

To say that Robb was surprised was an understatement. Sure, he was certain giving the Lannister genes, she would not appear beastly, but he expected her to look somewhat like he did the last time he saw her. Then again, he looked nothing like he did when they were children. As a child, she had a slightly upturned nose and was portly for a child her age, which made her a target for Robb and Theon's teasing. He could recall making pig sounds whenever they ate to mock her for it, which was immature looking back on it. She would not dare ever tell a soul that after that summer she became nearly obsessed with watching her food and would often wear her corsets a little tighter to appear slimmer. She was more than satisfied with his appearance, even if she was displeased with her own at times. The two did not take too long to gaze upon each other's face before she looked elsewhere.

Thahera tore her eyes away immediately and looked upon at the crowd with a gentle, yet posed smile on her face, but Robb couldn't seem to break the hold she seemed to have on him. He could tell her smile was false given the fact that she was ready to climb out of a window in order to avoid marrying him. He hoped that overtime her fired would subdue. Robb was patient at breaking a wild horse, but breaking a disrespectful wife was something he never inquired. When she began to walk forward, he looked forward to his mother, who was sporting a gleeful smirk on her face. Catelyn knew that Thahera would be a beautiful Lady before she even came to Winterfell all those years ago.

Thahera's mother, Eva, put the other women in the seven kingdoms to shame. She had the grace of a Tyrell, the beauty of a Lannister, and the heart of a Stark. She was smart, beautiful, but what Catelyn loved most about her was that she was kind and her beauty did not cause her to be vain. Catelyn was pleased that she could repay her departed friend by ensuring that her orphaned daughter be well-loved and happy in Winterfell and away from Tywin and Casterly Rock.

"I think that went quite well, if I must say so." He said lowly turning to say in softly in her ear. Even though her body burning up, somehow his breath sent tingle down her spine.

"I agree, My Lord." She said with a still gleaming smile plastered on her face. She knew that it was not too early in the marriage for Tywin to swoop back in and order her as he always has. She planned to be a perfect lady until he departed back to Casterly Rock. She barely had enough strength to continue on walking much less argue with the asshole that had his arm tangled with hers.

"My Lord?" He asked as they continued to walk back toward the castle, the fallen leaving crunching below their feet. "You seemed to have changed your tune since we last spoke, dear wife. What has changed? Was it my _horrid_ looks that have silenced you?"

"No," she said through clenched teeth. "I feel quite ill after being in your presence, even for such a short time, I feel as though I may be sick." His looks have changed nothing in Thahera's opinion. Robb was still an arrogant prick and he would be lucky not to have his cock severed off by their first anniversary; if he lived that long.

"I am sorry for making you so ill, but I too am suffering. I have to face the humiliation of a shrew of a wife who I will be lucky to bed before our first anniversary." When they entered the castle, Thahera could feel the beads of sweat forming underneath her clothes. The fire in the entrance was roaring and cackling loudly as he led her through the great hall.

"Funny, I just thinking that I may kill you or castrate you before then." She said as she could practically feel the corset pressing her ribs more inward. "The humiliation is all mine. I was forced to accept a proposal by a man who was in such a haste to get married. Makes me wonder why the rush. You've had no intention of marrying me, all of your banner men know of your distain for, not only me, but my entire family, so tell me, Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell, tell me this: Why is it that even years later, after the heckling, the pranks and overall belittling me, even on my wedding day, one of the most uncomfortable days of my life thus far, you still choose to make a joke out of me?" Thahera never gave any inclination to Robb that he or Theon had hurt her in any way when they were children, but given her current state of discomfort and her predicament, she was not taking any of his immature words or actions.

Robb knew that he had been a little shit when they were children with practical jokes and such. One of which actually causing her physical harm, but she covered the lie and said she had not tighten the saddle tight enough, but in reality they had loosened it before she had mounted. He knew after all these years she would still hold a grudge, but he had no idea of how much she believed he thought so little of her that he would intentionally cause her this much strife.

"My dear Lady, I do believe apologies are in order."

"Save it, Stark." She snapped lowly once their faces were out of view from the others. "I do not have the strength to argue any further."

"No arguing, I swear it." He said giving her hand that rested in the crook of his left elbow a squeeze. "I do not think so lowly of you that I would never intend to make this already difficult time even more so."

"From the Stark I remember," she said as they entered the dining hall which was just as hot as the great hall, "you were quite pleased causing discord not only in my life, but around this entire castle, so even if it is just for tonight, it would bring me great pleasure, if you do what I am always told to do."

"And what is that?"

"Shut up, sit up straight, and look pretty." She said as he pulled out her chair for her and she felt her organs shift from within her as she sat down. He sat down to her left and waited as the rest of the wedding party arrived.

The dining hall was decorated in a subtle way. The table in which Robb and Thahera sat was lined with a beautiful velvet table cloth that had elaborate stitching. To the table on Robb's left sat his mother, father, and siblings. Thahera was lucky to be seated next to King Robert whose was keeping a lively conversation with her. The only member of her family she would have been tolerant of sitting next to would be Tyrion, the imp, but he was nowhere to be seen. Robert kept her comfortable with reminiscing and telling stories about the night her father wedded her mother.

The wedding party went on for hours and everyone was as lively as they were when it started. A few days before their arrival, Ned and Robert had killed a large boar and several small deer near White Knife river and had it roasting marinating in for nearly two days before putting over a fire to cook. The pig was large enough to feed most of those in attendance and those remaining were stuck with the deer meet. Robb spoke little to his new bride, figuring not to anger her further. Arya had to be separated from her sister after the two would not cease their quarreling and she sat between her and the king. She understood why Robb said that she and the little girl would get along.

"Are you excited about traveling to King's Landing in a few weeks?" She asked.

"I get to spend time studying while father works and Sansa is wooed by the great prince." She said with sarcasm in his voice. Thahera was aware of how unpleasant Joffrey could be. To think that he would be king one day terrified her.

Leaning over, which caused the corset to further dig into her side, she whispered in her ear. "He is a right little shit isn't he?" To which Arya broke out in a smile. "I think we could enjoy one another's company quite well before you depart. I can tell you some of the things I would do in the capital to keep myself entertained."

"That would be lovely." Arya said excited. Her older sister, Sansa, was never one to enjoy exploring or doing the thing Arya often found herself doing with her brothers. "Sansa would much prefer to sit in a castle and have tea with the queen."

"And go easy on your sister. She is in a phase where all she thinks of is boys, and marriage, and having little babies."

"Gross." Thahera could tell that the little Stark was much like herself at her age. She would be more likely to punch a boy's cheek than kiss it. She could imagine the two being friends if they had been born around the same time.

"And I am guessing you are in the same phase I was at your age, which was giving everyone immortal hell and not giving a damn what anyone thought of it." She winked at the girl and returned to picking at her food. Although, she was starving, every breath she took only seemed to make everything feel tighter. She still had Robb's cloak around her shoulders, the heat from the food formed a tiny bead of sweat on her forehead. She felt as though someone was pushing on every inch of her body.

"Are you alright?" Arya asked. "You look like you are going to puke on your meat."

"Thank you for the observation, little one." Thahera chuckled. "I'm just feeling quite flushed at the moment. It should pass." As the hour progressed and everyone was getting ready to finish off the dessert with some lemon cakes. Even though she was sitting in her chair, Thahera felt as though she was spinning. The swooshing of wine in her near empty belly and the overall heat and constriction that she was experiencing made it feel as though she were going to be sick.

"You haven't touched your food." Robb noted. "Is it not to your liking?" Robb was aware of the stereotype that girls from the south were high maintenance, just as it was a stigma for men of the north to be burly and barbaric.

"I'm fine." Thahera said quickly dismissing his concern. She could no longer stand the feeling of being smothered and decided to go take off the dress and hopefully retiring for the evening. The eventful day and lack of proper sleep and food has made her fearful that she may faint. Standing up in haste, she needed to use the table in order to stabilize herself. "Excuse me." She mustered out before darting out of the hall and to her chambers with Septa LaGrange following obediently behind her.

It felt as though she had to walk miles before she would reach her chambers. Her feet had swelled slightly and the tightness of her new shoes caused blisters to form on her tiny feet. Running up the steep stone stairs had not only caused a blister to pop, releasing clear puss, but her breathing began to increase which made it that much more difficult for Thahera to breathe. "Septa!" She called out.

"Right behind you, My Lady." She heard the short, stubby woman from behind her.

Once they entered her chambers, she did not even wait for the septa to close the door before she attempted to strip off her dress.

Robb had put a small delicate knot on the cloak, that hung beautifully, but was so small Thahera's shaky hands could not undo it fast enough. "Undo it." She began gasp struggling for air. "Undo it undo it undo it." She began to panic and it seemed the room's supply of air was shortening. Her legs began to shake so fiercely she place a hand on the bed for support. "Please, Septa." She begged. "Hurry."

"I'm trying, my lady." She said.

"Get this damn cloak off of me!" She hissed.

That was the first thing Robb heard as he reached her chamber. Although he thought it was rude for her to be so eager to rid herself of the wedding cloak, he vowed to not display his aggravation. His mother gave him a pressing look to follow his new wife to see if anything had bothered her for leaving so abruptly.

"My Lady, is everything okay?" He asked through the door assuming that she was throwing a fit much like one she would have when they were children.

"Yes, my Lord," answered the Septa. "My Lady just needs a moment."

"Please, please, please," He could hear Thahera's voice near sobbing. "Get me out of this." She said as the cloak was taken off of her and the Septa began to work on the lace on her dress. Robb could not recall ever seeing her cry, even after the cruelty he had shown to her as a child. Surely, the wedding had not upset her _that_ much.

"Thahera, are you okay?" Robb asked. "Thahera?" When he got no response but her crying, he entered unwarranted. He came across the septa hastily attempted to undo the knot at the top of the dress. "What is this mess?" Robb asked as Thahera shook violently as the Septa fiddled with the tie.

"I don't know, My Lord!" The septa yelled panicked. "My Lady, I cannot get the knot off unless you stay still." At this point Thahera was placing all of her weight on her arms that rested on the bed. "The knot is too small."

"Cut it, I don't care!" She yelled and struggled to catch her breath.

"But, My Lady, your mother's wedding dress, she-"

"Fucking get it off of me!" She screamed. Robb had grown annoyed by her overdramatic display of displeasure of her being married to him. Wanting to get the cloak off nearly immediately and wanting to get out of her wedding dress, even wanting to cut it off was too theatrical for his liking.

"My Lady, I can't-"

"Let me." Robb said interfering. "Go fetch a servant down in the hall and have her bring up a blade. Now." He ordered as he started to work on the knot. "It's not going to open up, I will have to rip it if you want it undone that badly."

"Fine." She said. "Just get it off."

"Both hands on the bed. Stand firm." It took a few tugs, but he was managed to break the first tie and was able to loosen the top of the dress using his hands. Tearing her arms from the thick sleeves and using one hand to hold up the now strapless top to her chest, she wheezed out, "The corset now, the corset." It was then that Robb became worried.

Given wanting to get out her wedding gown and his cloak he knew it was because she disapproved of the marriage, it was a given, but to already be getting out of her intimate apparel in front of him.

"Please, get it off." She coughed out and then he knew why such haste and panic.

She couldn't breathe.

"Give me a minute, I need to get a blade." He said looking around the room, but did not find anything until she pointed to one of her bags. Not wanting to waste any time, she followed him, clutching the fabric to her chest, holding on to what decency she had left. When Robb retrieved the hidden knife and turned, he finally looked at her face.

Curls had fallen out of place and tears streamed down her face and onto her chest. Her once skin that looked sun-kissed now looked pale white. Without hesitation, Robb turned her around and held her in place with an arm placed around the front of her stomach. With a simple order to be still, he dragged the blade across the tight black lace against her back.

When she was finally able to breathe, Thahera nearly fell to her knees and she would have, if Robb's arm that was already wrapped around her torso had not caught her. Forgetting who she was being touched by and where she was, she simply sank against him. "Put me on the floor." She mumbled. He laid he down gently and she immediately pressed her face against the cold stone. Placing his hand upon her cheek, Robb noted that it was most likely sweat mixed in one those tears that were running down her face. She was nearly dripping wet from sweat.

He could not understand how a person could possibly be that hot while being in Winterfell, not around or near any open flame.

"Are you okay?" He asked awkwardly. "Do you need something?"

"Hot." Was her only response. "Hot. So hot." He kept his cold hand pressed against her flushed face and although it was Robb's hand, she enjoyed the sensation. "Tired. So tired." She muttered as her breathing became deeper and calm. If someone walked in on the scene unknowingly, they would assume it was a man admiring his sleeping lover.

"She has a blade!" Septa LaGrange said before a small servant girl entered behind her.

"She's overheated and nearly collapsed from exhaustion." Robb explained. "Go fetch water as cold as you can find it and some clean rags. Bring up our meals to my chambers and we'll finish them there, Jeyne." He ordered before the sunken faced girl went to the great hall. "Septa, please inform my mother that I wish to retire for the night and will see her in the morning."

"Yes, my Lord." She said and left, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, time to get up off the floor." He ordered to which she groaned in response before she dozed off. Picking her up like a child, he carried her from her chambers to his. The fire still burned in hers, whereas his was never lit, making the room much colder. He placed her on the bed and lit a fire in the stone fireplace.

The walls were a dark grey and was tastefully decorated. The bed that Thahera slept on was an extravagant oak canopy bed with slate grey hangings with white embroideries. She lay on a soft feather mattress and soft linen sheets that were a beautiful shade of pewter. Robb's mother busied herself when the wedding date was announced trying to get everything prepared for her new daughter by marriage. The coverlet was a spruce blue with grey stitching. Catelyn even went as far as getting horse hair pillows to give the foreign girl a pillow with more support.

The septa returned shortly after the servant girl brought their food and drink. "Can I do anything else before retiring, My Lord?"

"Does my Lady have any undergarments that she may wear? I think although married, she would like to remain _decent_." Robb knew of the trouble she went through last night to be sure he did not see her because she was not dressed. Even though minutes ago she was begging for him to take her clothes off. How the tables have turned.

"I don't care." He heard Thahera mumble. "Lay me out something for the morning and retire, Septa." She said before rolling over away from Robb.

He could clearly see the impression in her back from her tight clothing. He traced a finger down her back and he could feel the indents so perfectly, it felt as though he was running his hand down back of a starving animal. "Seven hells…" He muttered. "I'm surprised you didn't fall out."

"If I recall you caught me." She said. "Is that food?" He chuckled when she started to pull her head up to look for the source of the delicious smell.

"I had them bring your food up, considering I did not think you would be returning to the festivities."

"Sorry, but I couldn't take it." She apologized rolling her body to face him again. "I knew when I felt the room spinning, it was time to loosen things up, but I don't know what happened. It was as though I had a boulder on my chest and no matter how hard I tried I could not get my body to get any air. It felt like drowning."

"I'm just thankful it wasn't because you were so angry with the marriage already and you wanted to get rid of my cloak and wedding dress as soon as possible." He joked.

"Well, you can joke along with your friends of how you practically ripped my clothes off." She said with a ghost of smile playing on her lips.

"Is that a smile I see?"

"I'm happy I have food. Do you mind giving me a shirt that I may sleep in and give me some privacy?"

"Privacy?" He asked. "We are married. Privacy does not exist."

"Well my decency remains in tack and I do not wish for you to see me undress."

"A few minutes ago, wife, you were asking me to practically cut the clothes out of you and strip you."

"Because I could not breathe." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Likely excuse." Giving her a suggestive wink he rose from his chair and retrieved her plate that Jeyne had retrieved. "Sit up." He ordered. "You need to eat."

"I feel as though everything from my neck down has become numb."

"Ah, what every husband wants to hear on his wedding night from his blushing bride." He said as he set the food on his bed side table and assisted her in sitting up. "Don't expect this kind of treatment again until you are carrying a child."

"It will be a cold day in the seven hells before that happens, Stark."

"It just so happens that you are a Stark now as well." He noted. "And as _we_ Starks say, winter is coming."

"I never used the 'Hear me Roar' motto, I don't plan to start making it habit just because I am now married to you." She challenged.

"We shall see." He said then proceeded to hand her the plate. "Eat. I won't have you passing out tomorrow when King Robb presents your wedding gift to you."

"Wedding gift?" She was puzzled. "I thought this was a custom that the parents and the couple do."

"Well, the king felt a particular desire to give both of us gifts. I have no recollection as to why. It may just be he is fond of my father."

"He was fond of mine as well, or so I'm told." She mentioned uncomfortable talking about a man she hardly remembered. "I was told this was all his doing."

"Aye it was." He said as she began to eat the boar meat. "My mother had set an agreement with Walder Frey that I will marry any of his daughters. Robert sent a raven and seemed to have bought him out."

"Why, My Lord, you must worth a very pretty coin." She said. "You were purchased like a whore."

"Ironically, this whore does not expect to have any sexual relations for a _while_." He hoped she would correct him.

"You are right on that."

 _Damn_ , he thought.

"So what is it _our_ gift or just mine?" She asked.

"Yours. I've already received a golden ring with an R engraved on it. I just wore it for the wedding, but I do not care to have things on like that on my hands."

"I hope he didn't get me anything like-"

"Eat."

"That." She said before taking a bite.

"I think you won't get much use out of it." Robb said then took a drink of wine. "Well since you are readying your belly for bed, I am going to ready myself as well. Close your eyes, look, do as you will." He said then proceeded to take his shirt off and her eyes nearly immediately shut. She could hear him chuckle. "Such a modest wife I have." Not facing her, he stripped down, not caring whether or not she looked. If she did, he knew that she would be more embarrassed than he would. He put on a pair of pants and remained shirtless, knowingly trying to make her uncomfortable. "Alright, I'm _decent_." He mocked.

Opening her eyes, her eyes shot to his bare torso and his theory of her being embarrassed was correct. Her cheeks began Lannister red when he cleared his throat, to which she realized he had caught her staring. She said nothing, but continued to eat. "So are you planning to sleep in your wedding gown and torn corset for tonight?"

She swallowed her food before answered. "I was hoping that you would _kind_ enough to lend your _wife_ a long-tailed shirt of yours to sleep in. All I have is clothes that are far too warm."

"But of course." He said. "I'll even be kind and give you one long enough to keep you _decent_."

"To be truthful, it was not my indecency that made me not want to see you." She admitted finishing off her food.

"Then what was the reason?"

"Would you mock me if I said I was afraid?" She laughed leaning over to place the plate on the nightstand.

"Afraid of what?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"You feared me."

"No." She said offended. "I was just fearful of what I was getting into. I know that Robert is a good man, but I don't think I could ever muster the strength to be my cousin."

"The whores?" Robb asked. It was known that the king had a tendency to vacate the whore houses in King's Landing. It was often joked behind his back that most of his people are his bastards, or children of them.

"The drinking, his manner, and if I sound shallow while admitting this, I do not feel ashamed, but even his appearance." She admitted almost bashfully. "I know I am no exceptional Lannister beauty like the others, but I still would not want to marry-"

"You were afraid I was fat and ugly!" Robb laughed, tears nearly springing to the eyes.

"Were you not worried that I would not be appealing?" She asked worried that she did in fact seemed vain for worrying.

"Given that I was set to marry one of the daughters of Walder Frey and have been told so since I was a child, I was not foreign to marrying someone that was less than appealing. I was pleasantly surprised, if I do say so, when I lifted the veil. I expected your nose to still turn upright like a newborn piglet."

"Oh, sod off." She said. "The only reason it was upright was because of the outcome of one of you and Theon's schemes. You are lucky I only broke my nose."

"I am lucky that my mother did not hang me from the gallows. Seven hells, she was pissed. You were too busy crying to take notice."

"It was the first time I saw blood!" She defended. "I was freaking out. I thought I was going to die!"

"It was a broken nose."

"It still was a good bit of blood." She said.

"Nevertheless, I was relieved to see what you look like."

"You think I'm pretty." She teased. "Quiet your pounding heart, Stark. It may just beat out of your chest."

"If I recall, I just I was relieved to see what you look like. I never said you were pretty." _But gods, are you quite the beauty_ , he thought.

"Fine." She said pulling back the covers and carefully standing on the opposite side of the bed while holding her heavy dress to her chest. "I will retire to my chambers."

He stood and went to her side. "I'm afraid is expected that you stay in my chambers tonight. Even if we must **fake** our consummation, it is still expected that we sleep in the same chambers tonight. So I will at least be a gentleman and give you the option to choose." Luckily she had turned to face him at that point. Her lower back had begun to distract him. "We can either sleep in my bed, or yours." He made his way from his side to hers and stood in front of her dangerously close. If she moved anymore backwards, she would fall back on the bed.

"Let us sleep in yours." She said. "Yours is much bigger. The more distance I can place between you and I, the better."

 _That attitude is back_ , Robb mused. "Very well. Allow me to get you a sleeping shirt." He said and made his way over to a vanity to retrieve a shirt. "Do you need any assistance changing?" He said cheekily to which she turned red once more. "I joke." He held up his hands as if to ward off the evil look she had given him. "I am going to take these to the kitchens and I will be back. You can have some privacy and change. I should only be a moment." Tossing the shirt on the bed, he picked up the plates and headed down to the kitchens.

Not wasting any time in changing, Thahera quickly dropped her dress to the floor and put on Robb's shirt. It fell to her mid-thigh and and nearly hung off of her shoulders. She laid the dress over the backside of the chair that sat in front of Robb's fireplace. Taking moment, she looked around and observed what was to be her new home.

She did not realize how long she observed until she heard movement outside of the bedroom door, to which she quickly got underneath the blankets. She remembered the promise of Catelyn Stark, saying that Robb would not force her, but she silently hoped he would not pressure her in gallivanting around their chambers nude.

Entering, he became curious as to where she could have gone until he realized she laid buried underneath his covers. "Are you cold now, little lion?" He mocked as she narrowed his eyes.

"Freezing." She lied.

"Then shall I come and warm you?"

"Only if that means I can set you on fire." She said sweetly.

"Then I suppose you can just freeze to death." He said as he took off his shirt and move over to her side of the bed.

"What in Seven Hells do you think you are doing?" She said with a tone that was somewhere between shock and fear.

"You are in my spot." He said with a gleeful look in his eye.

"I always sleep on the right side of my bed though."

"I never sleep near the window. It is a servant's job to wake me, not the sun." He argued, but she did not budge.

"What if an assassin comes through the window and tries to kill me?" She asked. "Or through the door? Wouldn't you want to be between us so that you could save me, your _wife_?"

"If an assassin comes through the window, it will be because most likely I am the one who hired him, now move." He said getting tired of her keeping him from laying down after this exhausting day. She was debating on whether or not to tell him to make her, but she was becoming too tired to fight. She awkwardly rolled to the other side of the bed, taking most of the blankets with her. "Good girl." He said spitefully as he went over to turn down the lanterns and to shut the curtains. Once the roomed had darkened, he made his way back to the bed and laid down. "Give me some of the blanket." She seemed to ignore the order which irritated him. "We haven't been married one full day and I already want to smother you in your sleep, Thahera." He said and pulled her out of her cocoon.

When he did this, she rolled toward him and he could see that her eyes where closed and her breathing was heavy.

She was asleep yet again.

Not wishing to wake the beast, he then carefully pulled the covers off of her body and on to his, but ensured that she had enough to keep her warm. The little lion came to the north during the summer and was a summer child herself. She was not prepared for what was to come. Neither of them were prepared for the winter that was coming.


	4. To give its might

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews and all of my subscribed readers can thank PotterxBreifsxUchihaxKiryuu for being my emergency beta reader. I just started getting more hours at work, my stepsister had surgery and I have two vacations planned so I've been busier than expected. Also, another reason for the delay is I am in need of a beta reader. It is so hard to find my own errors so if anyone is interested, please let me know. I was asked if this story will be similar to the book/show and for the most part, yes it will be similar. The only character who will not be similar to the ones from GRRM will be Robb. As noted, he will not be the perfect gentlemen. Catelyn will mirror the personality she has in the book (if you read the books then you will understand my reasoning for her fate) I will be working on the next chapter but it will not be available until later next week. But this one is so long hopefully it will satisfy you all for now**

 **-RM**

* * *

The next morning, Robb had nearly forgotten that he would no longer be waking up alone. As predicted, the sun had shown through the curtains and unto Thahera's face, but it had not even caused her to stir. Taking a moment, he found himself in near admiration looking at her. Her cheeks were perfectly sculpted without appearing famished and her lips could only be defined as positively sinful. Her beauty reminded him of the stories he would hear King Robert tell about his aunt Lyanna, the woman who ignited Robert's Rebellion and the overthrowing of the Mad King.

He pushed the fallen curls out of her face and noted how being married to her would not be as troublesome as long as she was asleep. At the touch, she stirred and Robb immediately withdrew his hand. Wishing to get ready before she did, he got up from the bed and prepared for his day.

Robb had left before she awakened. When he reached the dining hall for breakfast, he found her septa and asked if she could wake up his wife and prepare her to meet the king to retrieve her wedding present. As much as he did not get along with Thahera, he was excited to see her reaction of the King's extravagant gift.

After some nudging and pulling, Thahera finally awakened. It had been weeks since she was this well rested and unfortunately she had Robb to thank for it. She would not actually thank him, but she knew if it had been Tywin's choice, she would have remained in the dining hall until all the guests were finished.

She wore her favorite dress since the occasion was special. Robert was known for being quite lavish in his gifts so she could only wonder at what he had given her. It was a simple fern green dress that fit her figure perfectly. It was her favorite because it was one her mother often wore. If she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough, she wore she could still smell her mother's scent on the clothes. It smelled of wet grass and gardenias. The dress had occupied many of Thahera's childhood memories her mother wore it so often. One would find it odd given that a high born lady would stick to wearing a simple green dress when it was not even her favorite color. When Thahera came into womanhood, she could finally wear her mother's clothes. The sacred gown had been worn so much by not only by her mother, but Thahera herself that she was surprised it was not tearing at the seams. She hoped the King would notice of the second hand garment.

* * *

She skipped breakfast, much to her Septa's disappointment, but argued that she was not in the mood for breakfast and promised to eat lunch. In reality, she was far too excited for her gift. It had not been since her mother's death that she received many special gifts. She and Damien were too young to take control over their father's estate so most of their gifts were kind acts to one another, as she explained to Robb earlier.

Septa LaGrange aided the girl in getting ready. It was typical of Thahera to throw on a dress and go about her day. The older woman scolded the girl, for the thousandth time it seemed, that she was a Lady and Ladies did not walk about without being properly groomed. "I see that you did brush out your hair before bed." The Septa noted with a hint of aggravation in her tone.

"Would you have my husband do it for me?" Thahera asked with a gleeful smile. "I would have slept on a bed of rocks last night if it meant that I could have slept sooner."

"Your husband keep you up most of the night?" Septa LaGrange raised an eyebrow.

"Septa!" Her mouth hung open as she turned to face the woman holding the soft brush. "You are a woman of the faith. I thought such actions were frowned upon."

"The _actions,_ my dear." She began to brush the Lady's hair as she had done for so many years. "I cannot touch, but it doesn't hurt anyone if I look." She whispered as if she were a young maiden who just learned of the delicacies of human anatomy.

"Gods bless you, dear Septa." She laughed and the septa continued brushing. "As handsome as he may be, I was in no position to consummate our marriage last night. My very soul ached I felt so weak."

"But you _do_ like him though. Your husband?" Septa had left the comment as a question with concern in her voice. "I have overheard you and your brother speak of the conflict between you and Lord Robb when you were children, but I would assume the tension would have died out by now." Thahera momentarily turned to her septa. The septa was only several inches taller than Thahera when she sat, which was the only time she was taller than the lady.

"What if I say I wasn't?" She asked sardonically. "Would you take me away from all of this? The duty and the husband and everything?"

"Aye." She said as she grabbed the girl by the shoulders and turned her around so she could continue styling her hair. "We could run away to the Great Sept of Baelor. Make you a woman of the faith. Seven hells, we could save a lot of trouble and cut this hair of yours off. Shave ya like a sheep." She said the last comment in a northern accent to which the two broke out in a fit of snickering.

"You are terrible, Septa." She said as the woman put rose water in her hair to give it a fresh scent.

"As are you, my dear." The older woman agreed and started to do a half up crown braid in her raven hair. "May the gods have mercy on us both."

The septa had used a mixture of salt and honey and lightly scrubbed Thahera's lips with her fingertips. The results from the treatment had caused her lips to appear slightly more plump. "You are a mirror of Ashara, I swear it." She said as she evaluated Thahera's appearance as a mother would.

"From the rumors of her beauty, I quite agree." Robb had interrupted. The two women stood at attention and gave a light courtesy.

"My, Lord." Septa LaGrange said as Thahera attempted to control the redness that had flashed onto her cheeks. "Our pardon, we did not hear you enter."

"Nor did we hear you knock." Thahera said with a stronghold expression.

"Well that is because I didn't, dear wife." Robb said charmingly. Thahera assumed it was to put on a façade for her septa. "I came to escort you outside. We have finished up with breakfast and the king has called for you."

"Best not keep King Robert waiting." She said. "Septa?" She asked turning before stepping toward Robb.

"Go on. I did all that I can with that hair of yours." She teased. "I will meet with you at lunch, my Lady." The two exchanged a brief smile before Thahera followed Robb to the courtyard.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She pressed.

"You shall see." He explained

"What is it?"

"You shall _see_." He repeated.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" She said linking her arm with his. "You don't have to give me more than one. Just tell me if I am right." Begging was always a strong suit for Thahera.

"Are you always this impatient?" He inquired continuing to walk outside of the castle.

"I am not given gifts often and when I am given them, it's usually from King Robert for my name day celebration."

"Your family does not partake in your name day?"

"My brother does." She explained. "However, we never exchange gifts. We usually do something kind for one another. I patched up an old cloak of fathers for his last name day and he hasn't had the opportunity to wear it much given the heat in the south."

"And Lord Tywin and your Uncle Jaime…" He pressed

"We are family by water, not blood."

"And what in the seven hells is that supposed to mean?"

"My mother would always tell me that the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. Meaning that just because someone is your family does not always mean that they are those who are closest to you. Septa LaGrange is more of my family than most of the Lannisters. Blood is thicker than water."

"Ah, I see. Odd saying, but I understand the concept." He commented.

"So, what is my gift?"

* * *

It wasn't until Thahera smelled the horse shit and felt her shoes sticking to the mud that she realized Robert had gotten her a beast of some sort; whether dead or alive she did not know.

Upon seeing her, King Robert greeted her with a hug. He had always been quite affectionate toward her and her brother as if they were his own children. "Come, Thahera." He ordered offering his arm to her. The queen was absent as were her children. Those present were the newlywed couple, the king, and the Stark family. The only other thing present was the beast that circled the corral anxiously.

"What in the seven hells is that thing?" She said stunned. She had seen plenty of horses in her time, but none like this. It practically towered over her and if she had to guess, she would say it was over six feet tall. From underneath the dirt of the creature, she could tell it was black and its pacing, she could see that the poor thing was anxious.

"She was found in the outskirts of Dorne. We thought the long journey might help break her a bit, but it seems the cold weather has only seemed to entice the bitch."

"Well I think she's lovely." Thahera said in awe of the wild mare. "What's her name?" The horse was conscientiously moving at a concerning pace. "She seems frightened." Thahera leaned closer against the coral. "She isn't like any horse I've seen this far north."

"She is unnamed. Most of my men have been calling her the Stubborn Bitch, but I suppose you can come up with something more fitting." King Robert said coming to her side. "She is part Dornish sand steed, this much I know. Her stamina outmatched any of my men's horses. It took several days to get the damn thing haltered. Given her size, I would say one of her parents could have been a Destrier. She is big enough to carry my Hound with ease." There was brief pause before the king continued. The tone now more serious. Before he even spoke, Thahera knew he was going to speak of her mother. "Your mother had a horse like this. Hers of course was white. Eva preferred everything to be silver and white. She wouldn't even wear Rizal's wedding ring because it was made of gold."

"I recall." Thahera said not taking her eyes off of her gift. "She made father redecorate Damien's room when he was a newborn. She said the Lannister red made her think of blood."

"And she always got her way that one." Robert laughed. "If your personality matches your mother as much as you mirror your mother's beauty than I am afraid poor Robb is doomed."

"Well it won't be that much of a loss then." Thahera teased raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"A wolf and a lion; let's see who makes it out of that fight alive." The king winked at Eddard.

* * *

The days had come and passed with little excitement. Thahera had met the smallest of the Stark clan in the crypts. A curly haired boy by the name of Rickon. The child seemed lost; just wondering about the castle, no doubt because Catelyn was busy attending to Bran. Like Rickon, Thahera was exploring the castle alone. When she found the child along with his mangy direwolf, who the child called "Shaggydog", she took the little one by the hand and led him away from the tombs.

The king's visit was extended another three weeks, making their stay nearly three months long. Lady LaGrange traveled back down south to Casterly Rock. The goodbye between the two women made Thahera feel as though she was losing a mother all over again.

"But, you're _my_ septa." Thahera smiled as tears cascaded down her face in attempt to make light of the departure. "What needs does Uncle Tywin require from you?"

"It is not Lord Tywin, my Lady." She said sitting beside her and placing Thahera's hands in her own. "I gave my promise that I would watch over you until you no longer needed me."

"I didn't make any sort of promise and I _do_ need you."

"Let us just say, I promised your father that I would look after you since he could not."

"Well, make me a promise that you will stay." She begged as a fresh set of tears rose to her eyes. Placing her hand on Thahera's cheek, she wiped away the poor girl's tears with her thumb.

"I have loved you more than any mother possibly could love a child." Thahera knew in heart that this was true. "If you asked me of anything else, to die for you, to kill for you, I would do it without a second thought, my love, know this. But I cannot stay. It is time to become the woman that your mother would want you to be. Be strong. Don't let any of the wolves see you cry."

"You're throwing me to wolves by leaving, you know?" She joked.

"Darling, if anyone threw you to the wolves, you would return leading the pack." She smiled and stood. She planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and cupped Thahera's chin. "Whenever you feel alone or like you need me, pray to the Mother." With nothing more to be said, the Septa collected what little belongings she had and rode south.

Her brother had departed with her cousin, Tyrion, to join alongside Benjen Stark, Eddard's brother, as they made their way to visit the wall. Jon Snow, Lord Eddard's bastard was intended to head to the wall, but his father had ordered that the boy not depart until his return to Winterfell after he aided the king. The newest Lady Stark found herself alone for the first time in her life. Even when her mother died she at least had baby Damien.

* * *

Several days after Robert had presented her with the horse, Thahera was being escorted around the grounds by Jeyne Pooel, one of Sansa's friends whose company had been replaced by the young prince. Jeyne was a kind girl, Thahera noted, but the two shared little in common. In the middle of Jeyne's senseless chatter, Thahera could hear a horse panting from a great distance.

"Do you hear that?" Thahera questioned Jeyne.

"My Lady?" The young girl was confused. "What is it that you hear?"

"It's a horse." She said. "It's breathing. I can practically hear its own heartbeat." Thahera lifted her skirt and followed the sound. Jeyne quickly followed behind.

Thahera found the cause of the sound. One of Robert's men was in the corral with a lunging whip. There was a good bit of people near the corral. Robb along with his brothers and Theon were standing near Ser Rodrick. None of them paid attention to the mare or Thahera's presence.

In the chilled air, Thahera could see beads of sweat roll down the mare's chest. Froth had begun to collect where the saddle rubbed against the horse as well as at the horse's bit. He was trying to break her. She was nearly broken. Her staggering gait was evident to anyone that she was being pushed too hard: unbroken or not. The horse's panting was rapid and her mouth had begun to foam. The constant circling around the corral had made the dirt turn into a thick mud, nearly ankle deep. Winterfell had nearly two days of light rain and she knew not only that the mud was thick, but more than likely freezing. It was not long after Thahera had stood there that the mare had stopped and laid on the ground in a heavy pant.

"Up!" She heard the man with the whip shout before bringing it over the mare's hind quarters. The mare was visibly startled from the sting, but she made no move to get up. She just laid there in the mud. The man's attempts to bring the horse to her feet.

Not wanting to standby anymore, Thahera had called out, "Enough." Her words seemed to go unnoticed. Not even Robb had heard her. "My lady, why don't we go meet your new mother for tea? I'm sure she-"

"I said, Enough." She said more fiercely, her face etched with anger. She picked up her skirts once more and began shouting at the man, who did not seem to hear her orders. Robb and several others, on the other hand had heard her shouts and turned their heads to her.

"My lady!" Jeyne cried out while Thahera climbed the corral with such ease, Theon joked that Robb should retrieve his "squirrel-like wife." Robb was too interested in the scene before him to scold Theon or even shoot him a glare.

Thahera had let her skirt fall into the grey-stone mud. It was usual for Thahera to erase the word "fear" from her dictionary when she was ill-tempered. She would fight the Hound if she were angry enough. When she began to briskly walk toward the man who was easily a head and a half taller than she, Robb had called her name, but she paid him no mind. The man's arm was in a position to strike at the fallen horse once more. Thahera grabbed his wrist and dug her nails into his skin with such ferocity she intended to break the skin. From the pit of her stomach she had mustered enough fury to growl out "I said _**enough**_."

Robb had seen her angry plenty of times, but this was something new. Something nearly animalistic. Her nostrils were flaring and her eyes practically throwing daggers at the trainer. "Who are you to say 'enough'?" The man questioned. "I am the King's horse handler."

"I am Lady Thahera and this is not the King's horse, it is mine." She dug her nails to which the man hissed in pain and pulled away. "Leave now before I whip you into the mud as well!" She shouted at him. In anger and embarrassment, the man threw the whip at her feet, cursed under his breath and left.

Forgetting about her nice dress, Thahera had gotten down on her knees and sank into the ground next to where the mare's head rested in the mud. She had scooped her hand underneath the horse's mouth and lifted it into her lap. Taking a piece of her dress she carefully wiped the mud from the poor creature's eye.

Robb had entered the arena. " _Thahera_." He hissed under his breath. Not identifying his cross-tone, Thahera had simply ordered a nearby stable boy to bring some luke warm water to an empty stable. "Thahera." Robb said once more kneeling down beside his wife.

"Help me remove the tack." She ordered as she began to remove the horse's bridle. The horse let out a strenuous moan. "Shhh." She soothed the fallen beast by rubbing its facial crest. "Robb… The saddle." She said pointing out that he was awkwardly staring at her.

Shaken from his daze, Rob had begun unlatching the saddle and about that time people had started to notice the young Lady and Lord knee deep in the mud with the fallen mare.

"We need to get her into a stable. She's fallen from exhaustion." She instructed. "Go grab a rope and I'm going to try and pull her up."

"Let the stable boy take care-"

"I trusted someone else to take care of her and look where she is." She said pitifully. "It is quite obvious if I want something handled correctly I will do it myself." After unhooking the bridle, she threw it carelessly behind her. "If you are not going to unhook that damn saddle, Robb, then hold her head and I will do it." Robb narrowed his eyes at her smart mouth.

She was able to replace the bridle with a halter with ease which made pulling the horse to her feet that much easier. Robb, Theon and a stable boy helped aid the horse up by pushing her side. Her legs still visible shook from underneath her. Thahera held onto the rope for dear life.

"My lady," The shy stable boy addressed. "She has yet to be stabled."

"So you are telling me that she has been outside this whole time without so much as a cover?" Robb asked.

"She wasn't underneath my order, my lord."

"Then _I_ will see to it that she is properly put away." Thahera said and gently pulled on the horse's halter. The horse stood firm, but with some coaxing Thahera was able to get her to follow. Thahera walked hastily toward the stables. The stable hand was smart enough to leave the door wide open so Thahera knew which on to walk into.

Robb had stood at a distance. He knew by now ordering her did nothing to phase her. He was starting to learn that once the young lioness was determined to do something, she did it. She even took it upon herself to groom the mud off the horse with a curry combe. "When did you become an expert in equine care, my lady?" Robb questioned with faint unintended sarcasm.

"Tywin gave me little pleasure in my orphaned childhood, but one thing he did allow me was to spend my free time how I chose." She said. "Well, I think so it was more so that he did not care _what_ I did as long as it was not anything too outrageous. I am sure given Tyrion's appetite for whores and good wine, he was not too concerned with me spending most of my time with horses."

"Really?" Robb asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wooden beamed that supported the stable. "My mother would have a fit to see you now."

"I could imagine, but if you are just going to stand here and talk, grab a brush and go on the other side or leave." She said as she rolled up her sleeves and continued to scrub the muck from the horse's coat. "I'm sure once she is nice and clean, she will look much better." After she brought most of the dirt to the surface with the curry combe, she used a hard hair brush to scrape it off.

"You have some nerve; I will give you that."

"If Tywin or King Robert were present, I am certain that I would have been dragged out by my hair, but that is no way to break a horse. Breaking her and driving her into the ground are two different things. Some fresh hay and clean water should make her more lively."

"I think her liveliness is the reason she was trained so harshly." Robb explained approaching the horse. At the moment of the man, the horse's ears perked at attention and she motioned to nip at Robb. "Actually, I will leave you and your beast alone. If my mother or father's hear that I witnessed your scene without interfering, I am sure I will never hear the end of it."

"Good." She said. "Go scurry off to mummy and daddy." Thahera said sweetly. Robb's lips narrowed and she could not help cease the smile that came across her face. "Thank you for your assistance, my lord." She said not changing her tune.

"Make haste, wife." He ordered. "I'll have the servants draw up a bath. I'm not letting you into my bed smelling of horse shit and mud." With that he left her.

Thahera had told the stable boy that no one was to nteract with the mare. She took it upon herself to be there during every feeding. While the horse ate, Thahera bravely combed and took care of the horse. She later found out that the mare had bitten a man so savagely she had drawn blood, so Thahera was careful when grooming the animal. She often spoke to the horse. Her mother once told her that animals have ears for a reason. After nearly a week, the horse had begun to recognize her voice. She just wished the relationship between her and Robb was building as efficiently as the relationship between her and the horse who she named Akasha, after the Valyrian warrior queen.

* * *

She had Robb had been getting along somewhat pleasantly. The two had not shared harsh words or expressed any distain for one another. It was though the two had agreed to a silent truce.

The Starks were hosting yet another feast for the King and his party. As usual, Thahera was placed between Robb and Arya. Given that Sansa was soon to be betrothed to Joffrey, she mostly sat eating with Joffrey and the queen. It had been several days since Robb and Thahera had a conversation above the mundane " _how was your day?"_ before they settled into bed. Robb had been persistent in making those conversations as short as possible. Granted, the two were anything, but friends, but Thahera assumed that he would be somewhat more social to his new wife.

"You have been awfully quiet this evening." She said cutting into her meat. "Does something trouble you?"

Robb took a long drink of his ale not even caring to look at her. It bothered her when Robb drank ale. She could smell it on his breath before the two retired in the evening. It was several moments before he leaned over to give a short response in her ear. "Even if something _was_ troubling me, I think you are the last person who would find concern by it."

Thahera furrowed her eyebrows. "It seems as though I have done _something_ to cross you." She remarked continuing to eat. "Although I cannot possible fathom _what_ I could have done or said given at the fact that you practically refuse to talk to me and most of our time is spent apart."

"Where were you last night?" Momentarily, she froze. As far as she knew, Robb slept like the dead; little could wake him.

"In bed." She lied. Although what she was attempting was hardly anything to keep a secret, if she failed, she did not wish for anyone to throw it back in her face, especially Robb.

" _ **I**_ was in bed." Robb said quietly. "You vanished."

"I was using the bathroom." She lied yet again.

"For that long?" He was not believing any of her excuses. "I was awake for quite a while, wife."

"Do my shits interest you, My Lord?" She said cocking her head to the side with no sign of amusement on her face.

"If anyone catches you doing anything… _unethical_ , the marriage is void." She put her fork down abruptly. "You may have your differing opinions of this marriage, but I will not be made a mockery of with rumors of you with someone else." Little did she know, his reputation had nothing to do with his harshness. Robb Stark, the young Lord of Winterfell, future Warden of the North was _jealous_.

" _Remarkable_ accusation, dear husband, but ponder this." She leaned in closely to his body. If anyone were to look it would appear as to lovers exchanging sweet words, but the two were anything but. "If I didn't want to marry a man of the north, what makes you believe I would want to fuck one?" Robb tensed at her vulgarity, but said nothing. When she pulled away he could see her furrowed brow and the anger in her eyes. "I have had my fill." She said and took the napkin from her lap and placed it on the table before excusing herself to her chambers. Robb soon followed.

She had gone straight to their room. She had been up nearly half the night with Akasha in the corral and had little energy to sit through dinner much less quarrel with Robb.

"Why must you always storm out as if you have a fire lit behind your tail?" Robb said already tired from the argument that was sure to ensue and closing the door behind him.

"I excused myself, you had no need to follow." She said hastily removing her gown. "I am retiring for the evening. If you would be so kind, it would please me if you returned to the feast and allowed me to fall asleep. I am in no mood for arguing."

"You will not instigate something you will not finish." He said coming closer to her, but not looking behind the room divider as she changed. "If you were not with another man, then there is no need for you to hide from me what is it that you have been doing for nearly two weeks now?"

She stopped untying her dress to peer at him. He could see her bare shoulders. Her curls had cascaded down so elegantly delicate that one would assume their placement was intended by hand instead of chance. "If you knew I have been going out for several weeks, why ask now?" She challenged quirking an eyebrow and continuing on her work. She peeled off her dress and put on the first layer of her evening gown. "All that you should know, is that I am not lying with another man. What I do does not concern you."

Decency forgotten, he went behind the shade and took her by surprise. He grasped her by the shoulders. Not hard enough to cause pain, but firm enough to hold her in place. "You will listen to me." He growled. "Anything regarding you concerns me. I do not give a damn what you may believe, but you are no longer Tywin Lannister's problem, you are _mine_ and _my_ wife. You are _lucky_ I do not make a handmaiden follow you to keep tabs on you every moment of every day to make sure you keep out of trouble. If you want to gallivant around Winterfell like some southern whore, let me know so I can rebuke this marriage. Frey or not, anything is better than being made a cuckold."

To say that she was stunned was an understatement. A fuse within her ignited and she became livid. "How dare you!" She broke free of his grasp and hot tears sprang to her eyes. "Concern of my body, I understand." She snapped. "I am nothing more than your property. A cow to bear your children and whore to feed _your_ desires." She shoved him harshly so he had to take a step back to regain his balance. "I do not have to follow your orders like some damn bannerman. I am not anyone's _problem_ ; I am your _wife_. I do not need a damn handmaiden or a septa following me around as if I am a child! If you would have actually approached me like a fucking _adult_ instead of a jealous, neglected child, then I would have gladly told you where and why I have been sneaking away in the middle of the night. No. Instead you want to make allegations so harsh, I have every right to walk out of here right now and Robert will have to get a whipping boy or else another war will be started between the north and south for the things he will want to do to you!" She threatened.

"Then tell me!" He yelled.

"Go fuck yourself!" Without putting on her other layers of clothing, she grabbed a lit candlestick and walked out their chambers. "I will be sleeping in my old chambers for the night, _My Lord."_ She said slamming the behind her.

Robb was aware that the marriage would be a rocky transition for the lioness, but he could not have imagined having a wife so troubling as her. He had never heard of a woman speaking so aggressively to a man, much less her husband without receiving the back of a hand. Luckily for her, Robb was not one to raise a hand for an outspoken hellcat, but he would be damned if he would let the maids talk in the morning of how his wife awoke in separate chambers.

Robb had given her nearly thirty minutes to compose herself and let her temper die down. He tried hard not to think of the harsh words exchanged, but with the silence around him, he could not think of much else. Her mysterious departures at night, he had expected some kind of adultery, but he had never seen Thahera show interest in any particular boy. The stable boy is the only one he knows of that she talks to frequently and even then; he is but a child.

He poured himself a small portion of wine and downed the contents so quickly he could not savor the taste. The king had nearly tainted his taste buds with the sweet summer wine that was red as blood. He put the empty goblet down on the table and then exited to face the ice queen once more.

He did not even knock when he entered. "I think it would be best if you returned back to our chambers." He said in the darkness. He could vaguely make out the shadows around the room. "Thahera, I know you are awake." He said moving toward the lit candle that rested on the table near the unlit fire place. The candle did little to aid Robb's vision. "I do not have time for this game of hide and seek, come." He ordered walking over to the bed, only to see that she was not in it. "What in the seven hells?" He questioned flipping over the covers only to be confirmed that she was not lying in the bed.

He quickly looked underneath the bed to see if perhaps he had hidden underneath there like she did when she was a child those many years ago. His heart began to pound so loudly it made his head throb. "Damn it, where are you?" He hissed. Looking in the shadowed corner, he noticed an open trunk. Things were pulled out and it appeared as if someone had rummaged through it; not caring of the mess they left behind. An open window next to it, Robb could see a small, caped figure hurrying through the court yard. With his sword at his side, and his hands clenched so tightly, the bones of his knuckles pressed against his skin, Robb made his way toward the stables.


	5. I fear who I am becoming

Disclaimer- I do not own anything relating to GoT. There was a death in the family and I just started my junior year of college.

Winter Song-Sara Bareilles

With his sword placed in his sheath and his hand wrapped around its handle, Robb made his way over toward the stables. His anger further ignited at the idea that she thought he was daft enough that she could sneak out after he reprehended her and not be caught.

The heel of his boots sank into the moist, cold ground. There was a cold wind traveling through Winterfell and he could not help, but be reminded of his family's words as the crisp chill bit as his face. Although he was angry enough to snap her neck, he was nevertheless worried about her. When she had left his room, she had run off in a thin dress with short sleeves; surely she was freezing.

There was a small light that glowed hauntingly in the darkness of the stables. Robb approached with caution, his sword now drawn; the moon's reflection bouncing off of it.

Upon entering, the fortress of the barn, he could hear small gasps. Nearly immediately, he identified it as her gasping. The image of her gasping and panting like a bitch in heat as a man entered her caused any coldness to leave his face and be replaced with heat that he had never

He followed the light the stable that held her horse; the one the king had gifted to her. Robb had no candle, nor light to guide him, only muscle memory of running through the stables as a boy. When finally reaching the destination, he was shocked to the scene he had interrupted; it was one that was unexpected.

Sitting in the right front corner of the stable, Thahera's chest was rising and falling in rapid, uneven patterns. He could see wetness grace her bosom. The panting and gasping did not cease until her eyes met his. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped causing Robb to be kicked out of his daze.

If it were any other time and she was not in her present state, he would have made an equally sarcastic remark, but he did not. The two did not get along, but Robb could not give her any harshness upon seeing her. "You're crying." He dumbly pointed out.

Thahera wiped the tears from her face. "It has been a rough evening; can I not weep?" She practically growled as she composed herself.

"Why are you weeping?" He questioned. "Because of our quarrel? My accusation?"

"Do not humor yourself to the idea that _you_ could ever bring me to tears." The horse nuzzled her palm looking for more treats. Thahera gently pushed its muzzle away toward the hay laying on the ground. "You could not when we were children, I do not intend to let your words reduce me to sobbing as a grown woman." It was true. Robb had not been _the_ reason she wept, but he was definitely part of it.

"Then tell me why you're crying here in the middle of the night in a stable." Robb had known now that she was not having an affair, but he was still unsure as to where she ran away to at night or why.

"Why bother?" She questioned standing and picking up a brush, busying herself. "It is not as if you can do anything, or will do anything to fix it."

"You are not certain of that." He said opening the latch and stepping inside. The horse became visibly nervous and shifted uncomfortable; Robb stopped. Thahera placed a hand on its neck and the mare soon relaxed and returned to eating. He slowly continued to step toward and stood on the opposite side of Thahera and watched her intensely as her eyes never met his. "Tell me and I'll leave you to your work."

"Then why tell you?" Thahera knew that Robb was not as malicious as a Lannister, but she did not trust him to be kind either.

"Listen," He began softly. "We do not get along; that is apparent to anyone with eyes and ears. We are not fooling anyone and honestly, I would prefer if it was not known throughout the Seven Kingdoms of how my wife and I cannot bear to be in the same room long enough to have a decent conversation. This marriage is something that neither of us wanted nor prepared for. We had it thrusted upon us and I know of your apparent anger regarding the situation of having to marry me. I am not going to tell you that I think you are overly blessed to be your position. You are married to a man, that although you make me more riled than a kicked hornet's nest, I would never do anything to bring you disgrace." He made his way over to her, stepping cautiously not to startled the mare or her. "If I have caused this grief, just now that I am sorry; truly."

"As I said before, you are not the reason for my sorrow, Robb." She said not ceasing her brushing. "You have no idea what is like." She said blinking rapidly to cease fresh tears from falling. "Your mother, your father, Bran, Rickon, Sansa, Arya, Jon; all within the same walls." A deep breath escaped her lungs. "I have not had my family since my mother died. Soon after that followed my father, as you know." Robb was standing so close behind her now, she could feel his aura ghosting her skin. "My septa, who has been the closest thing to a mother I have has left me, my brother has departed. Tywin and my cousins remain, but they are more foreign than family. I have a husband who hated the very idea of marrying me before seeing me." She began to become so heated she had not realized the tears falling down her cheeks. "I have been scrutinized since my birth. By Rizal, Tywin, the king, you, every man that has any say in my life, more than I have ever had. I have lived on the edge of a knife. If I were to make one mistake, if one wrong word was to slip past my lips, do you know how much I suffer for it?" She paused waiting for an answer to which he could not answer. "No. You don't." Disgust laced her voice. "You are some pretty little Lord-to-be. _You_ can have whores. _You_ can sleep with whomever you choose at the snap of your fingers, but the reality is that if they knew that we have failed consummated our marriage because of my behalf, no one would have any qualms of helping you tie me to the bed and take me, whether I liked it or not. The _only_ people who would attempt to stop you, Septa and Damien, have left and gods only know how long it will be before I see them once more." The tears had fallen to her chest by now. "What I am trying to get as is this: I have absolutely no one and no one could absolutely care less of the dark feelings that lurk within me. The closest thing I have to an ally within these walls is this fucking horse and do you realize how pathetic that is? That I come here nearly every night whenever I am so lonely or afraid that I come out here and spend hours nearly catching a cold because even if it is for a few minutes, I need to forget."

"Forget what?" He questioned interrupting his silence.

"That I'm alone." She answered. "And that it terrifies me." Her voice shook as she could feel a new round of sobbing beginning.

Her brushing did not cease, however, until Robb placed his hand on hers. He could feel her knuckles; evidence of how tightly she held onto the brush. He pulled her hand away and let the brush clatter to the floor, not causing the horse to startle surprisingly.

Thahera felt any fight she had remaining in her body leave. "I am almost ashamed to admit that I am too weary to fight you any longer." She gave a chuckle that held no true amusement. "The king was right. A wolf and a lion: who would make it out of the fight alive?" Robb had unknowingly stepped so close to her, her back had touched his chest. Tired from the crying, fighting and she did not attempt to move away. She welcomed the closeness.

"So this is where you come?" He chuckled. "You leave your sleeping husband to keep the company of a different kind of beast?" His teasing brought a ghost of a smile on her face, to which he did not see. "Should I be jealous? Does this mare possess something that I do not?" Robb was unaware of how to handle what she had just revealed. Winterfell was the only home he ever knew. His father and mother were both well and in good health. His siblings were safe with within the walls of Winterfell. Even at least he could call Theon and Jon his friends. She truly did have no one.

"I am truly sorry for your stay so far here." He apologized and rubbed his hands over her shoulders that felt like ice to the touch. "I am sure my antagonizing did nothing to remedy your situation, but believe it or not, I do wish for you to be happy here." She pulled away and turned to look at him. In this particular moment, Thahera could see why girls across the seven swooned over Robb Stark. His Tully blue eyes and thick-brown hair held a unique northern allure. "Winterfell may not sit on a hill like Casterly Rock, but there is still warmth within these walls. I do not wish for this marriage to continue the way it has been. I know this is going to take time, but we _both_ are going to have to learn how to cope. You are my wife now and I expect you to behave and respect me as such." She was about to snap at him when he quickly placed a finger over her her mouth. "And I, as your husband, should treat you with the same protectiveness and respect as a good husband should show his wife. I do not promise that things will be easy and we will not quarrel, but believe me when I say that I do want the same thing as my parents have in time."

Thahera, for the first time, had nothing to say. At an utter loss for words, to say she was shocked at Robb's intentions to make this marriage work was an understatement. He had never expressed any desire to see her happy as a person, much less happy as his wife, but she dare not argue. She realized she needed to swallow her pride and come to an agreement with Robb; or she would be spending more nights in the stalls.

"I think we can reach an accord of some sort." She said rubbing her hands up and down her arms feeling the chill that had crept into the stables. "I will _try_ to talk to you more civilly. I think that is part of the issue at hand. We could never really carry on a conversation without you saying something sarcastic or me trying to strangle you."

Robb smirked down at her. The idea of her attempting to hurt him amused him. "Well given I am _much_ bigger that I was the last time you laid a hand against me, I think the outcome would be very different." Her eyes narrowed and she shoved him, but, to her dismay, his feet stayed firmly planted on the ground.

"I can still put you on your back, Stark." She said taking a step closer to him. Robb saw the opportunity and took it.

"If you can put me on my back the way I imagine, I may just fall on purpose," He paused getting closer to her causing her to be caught between his body and the horse's. " _Stark_." Robb could not deny that Thahera had possessed a near haunting beauty about her. Her looks did not resemble that of the Lannisters; he thanked the gods. Her dark brown hair and pale skin had resembled that of Lyanna's but her eyes, those haunting purple orbs, she had definitely inherited from her mother; a Dayne.

The sudden sexual tension startled Thahera. Of course, she knew of what men thought when they saw her, but none have ever been so bold as to express it. "I am sorry to say, but you will be waiting quite a while before I am ready for anything of that nature to take place." She commented with some harshness to her tone, but Robb could see the embarrassment flush her cheeks. He smiled at the realization that he could have this kind of power over her. She quickly noticed his sinister grin and noted the weather. "The air is biting to harshly now. I think it best if we return inside and settle down for the night." Robb looked upon her bare shoulders to see the chill bumps on her skin. He took off his heavy cloak and placed it around her shoulders the same way he did on their wedding day. The garment nearly swallowed her, but Thahera welcomed the warmth.

"You know what I have realized?" Robb said as she led the way out of the horse's stable with the lantern in hand.

"What?" She questioned getting accustomed to the warmth that his cloak was providing.

"You and I have not properly kissed since our wedding?" Robb said. "If the time has escaped me to quickly, I would say that it has been nearly two weeks since I have touched you. No wonder you seem so _tense_." He jested.

"I am not tense." She pressed. "Did you completely become deaf during our conversation?"

"You are tense. I am not saying that is the current issue at hand, but you are tense." He was walking alongside her now as they headed back to the castle. "I think I can help and bring some… _relief_ to the situation." Her eyes narrowed in the dark, but Robb could still feel her steely gaze and smiled.

"If you think you can just fuck-"

"Woah, such language, dear wife." He said chastising her. "And I was not talking about fucking. A kiss is all I meant. Purely innocent."

"I fail to believe that anything about you is innocent." She said as the two entered the castle. The sudden warmth washed over Thahera's chilled body, but she still held onto his cloak just as tightly remembering her current state of dress.

"I swear it." He said ascending the stairs toward their chambers. "Just a kiss. Allow me to kiss you at least one time. If you do not like it, I will never kiss you again. Not even when we have to eventually consummate our marriage."

"And if I want to say no to your advances?"

"How about you can say no three times?" He offered. "You can deny me three times, but after that I can kiss whenever and wherever."

"When you say wherever you better be speaking of my mouth." She said through clenched teeth.

"Of course. Purely innocent." He reminded.

"Fine, but you cannot ask three times in a row or in the same day." She agreed. "Three refusals and one kiss, but that is all."

The two had soon settled into bed. Although it was in the middle of the night, Thahera was wide awake and Robb had fallen asleep. She turned and faced Robb for the longest time, looking for any sign that he was close to waking only to be met with his peaceful face. _Damn that face_ , she cursed. Pushing her desires to wake him up to speak of nothing and everything aside. She sat up and rolled over; her back facing him.

She waited until she saw the first hint of day break and slowly removed herself from the bed. Although she told Robb why she would sneak out in the middle of the night, she never revealed what she was doing.


End file.
